NGE: Nobody Dies: Sixty One Days and a Wake Up
by fijkus
Summary: The powers that be decide that the pilots need formal military training from the Americans. And they'll get it. From a sergeant that may just be as demented as Rei. An Evangelion/Pixel Maritan crossover.


Nobody Dies: Sixty one days and a wake up

Prologue

It had been five days since they defeated Iruel. Needless to say, everyone's mental energies were just now returning. The city of Tokyo-3 was recovering nicely from the attack, just like it did all the other times that it was attacked by some random monster which drew it's modus operandi and name at random from Judeo-Christian belief systems. The NERV personnel were out of the hospitals. Even Mana, a cyborg who was slated for decommissioning, was doing well. Shinji and Asuka had grown even closer, and the office betting pool put it at better then even odds that they were going to 'official' any day now.

Shinji noted these things as they passed over a mountain. There were several bases still being kept in Okinawa by the Americans, even after all of this time. It was mainly a symbolic gesture, since the JSSDF had since grown teeth. The United States had its own concerns to worry about beyond having an unsinkable aircraft carrier to use against 'them'. Still, the gesture were useful, because if things everything went pear-shaped with NERV and the Angelic Wars the Americans could still serve as reliable cannon fodd… allies.

"So why exactly are we going to a military base in the middle of nowhere?" Shinji asked. The military helicopter that they were flying in had an open doors, perhaps so they could feel the maximum amount of discomfort possible. The benches that they sat in, if they could even be called that, were sheets of metal bolted to the helicopter that they were harnessed into. The fact that Asuka was pressing up against his side would make it worth it, if he wasn't also sandwiched against Toji.

"It's because the powers-that-be decided that you need to get military training," replied Misato. She was similarly sandwiched between Kensuke and Rei. The reason why was… well, unsettling. The fact that they both Kensuke and Rei shared the same expression was even more unsettling.

"I can see those two needing the training," Toji said, indicating that Asuka and Shinji. "But why is it that me and Kensuke need to ride along on this? Last I check, we're civilians."

"Yeah, you were," Misato acknowledge, "But the last Marduke report came in. Guess what it said?"

"Crap," Toji replied, seeming deflated. For being a jock, he had express great displeasure at the idea of becoming a pilot. Kensuke, on the other hand, had an expression of something that could be mistaken for simple joy if it hadn't stretched unnaturally wide. The fact that Rei had her usual rictuse grin whenever something she found great pleasure in happened was not reassuring in the least.

"A-at least you'll be getting some of the training you need before you're asked pilot," said Asuka, trying to give some comfort to the young man.

"It's also not a sure thing that you'll be chosen to pilot," Misato added. "All that the current report means is that you're a candidate. Evas are picky, and right now we've got too many pilots and not enough Evas. Asuka and Shinji already has to go through this program, and since you and Kensuke are their friends then odds are that it'll go a little bit more smoothly. Rei and Mana are on alert, and "

"We're going to be landing in one minute," the pilot yelled.

"Alright!" Misato replied. She reached behind her, pulling out a sealed folder and giving to Asuka. "Give your instructor this when we touch down! You'll know who it is!"

The helicopter landed in the middle of the field. Already they could tell that they were on what international law would consider sovereign American soil by the fourteen star "Commonwealth" flag of the US.

The group made their way out of the helicopter. Rei stood the door, waving to them as the helicopter began to take off.

"You'll have fun! Maritan's really cool and stuff! Bye!"

Misato grabbed Rei, stuffing her back in the metal seat as the helicopter began to take off.

They watched it leave. The fact that Rei was happy was not a good sign. Touji and Shinji knew that whoever Rei found 'cool' was likely as unhinged as she was.

"Well, look at that! What a touching scene we have here. A nice little circle jerk between little Asian school children, something that touches the heart. And my heart is made of a pound of depleted uranium!"

The Children (at least, those who could be considered Children in regards to Eva) turned around, spotting a short woman with unnaturally pink hair. She wore a broad rimmed hat with a gold Eagle, Globe and Anchor in the center and the dark brown shirt and pants that served as one of the Marine Corp's uniforms. And she looked angry.

Very, very angry.

"I AM SERGEANT MARITAN, YOUR DRILL INSTRUCTOR! NOW SOUND OFF LIKE YOU GOT A PAIR!"


End file.
